Weird Squad Up
by HazaChillzOut
Summary: What happens when the best squad, happens to be the ones that use all the ridiculous tactics? This story has all of that; Epicness, Stupidity and a big ol' dose of failure!
1. Introduction

HARRY: "Where's Brad?"

LEWIS: "Oh, he's coming on in a moment."

HARRY: "Okay, Tom, you ready for your next lesson on the battlefield?"

TOM: "Yep, I think we should hold up for Will and Brad first."

LEWIS: "Agreed."

TOM: "Okay, I'll start up a squad join, you guys join it. When the others join, we'll enter a random quick match game."

LEWIS: "I'm up for that."

HARRY: "Can we do Second Assault Rush later? I always love that rotation."

TOM: "Alright alright."

Player Has Joined The Party: BradzThePro (Player Count: 4)

BRAD: "WHATSUP FUCKERS!"

LEWIS: "As soon as Brad joins, the earrape starts..."

BRAD: "Oh yus."

HARRY: "Get your SMAW ready Brad, we got a job to do."

BRAD:"On it."

Player Has Joined The Party: Eragon711 (Player Count: 5)

HARRY: "Hi Will, you ready?"

WILL: "Yep, let's go."

TOM: "Squad's up boys."

BRAD: "LET'S GO."

Loading Map: Siege of Shanghai.

Gamemode: Conquest Large.

Map Loaded...

HARRY: "You guys there?"

TOM: "Yep."

LEWIS: "Alright Harry, do you thing."

BRAD: "LET'S GO BROS."

* * *

I am sat in a helicopter, my GOL Magnum between my legs, I was fiddling with the stock on the back, trying to get it to a comfortable position, I make sure the safety is still on, and I pull the weapon up to my shoulder, looking down the American 8x zoom scope. I click the button on the top, and the zoom increases the 14x. I switch it back, and twist on the flash hider. I then scope in and test the straight pull bolt, it works fine. I put my gun between my legs again and pull out my Glock-18 from the holster on my right hip. I pull the slide back, and look down the sights, I adjust them slightly, then grab the R2 suppressor next to me, I twist it onto the barrel until it is firmly in place, I switch on the laser sight, put the gun into full-auto, slide in the 16 round clip, and pull the slide back, I let it go and it slams into place, loading the next round. I then holster my Glock and pull the bolt on my GOL up, then back. I slide a fresh 5 round clip into the gun, then push the bolt and lock it down, I push the safety forward. And the ugn is ready. I lift up my head to look around, I see my squad.

Sergent Warren: Best EOD man in our regiment, knows his way around a SMAW anti-tank launcher like the back of his hand. We call him Brad.

Lance Corporal Headon: The best medic out there, count on him to pick you up when you fall down. Knows his AK 5C like it's his own son. Can use a minigun on a helicopter in the same way. The squad calls him HP.

Colonel Spain: The best helicopter pilot you will ever meet, this guy can do barrel rolls and flips in a scout helicopter, whilst taking on three other helos. And if you need ammo, or suppressing fire, he's the one to call. This guy's a beast. Eragon is what we call him, as if the helo is his dragon.

Staff Seargent Raine: This guy is our long range power, his SCAR-H has never let us down, and his UGL never dissapoints. The squad knows him as Lewi.

And then there's me, Major-General Stenson: The scariest sniper and tank pilot you will ever meet. I can take out a target 1000+ meters away with a single 308. magnum round from my trusty blue tiger striped GOL Magnum sniper rifle. And once I have my hands on a tank, it's difficult to let it go. Esepcially when there are lots of enemy helicopters in the sky, they are simply target practice for me and my SABOT round.

We all seem to be ready, I look out the window and see land coming up, and a very tall tower. I look forward to the front of the Venom transport helo, to see our commander. He has his tablet at the ready. He looks up.

COMMANDER: "Alright, Alpha squad, it's time for the Siege of Shanghai, mission objectives; take each base, then destroy the defenses atop the Shanghai tower, that way the American army can move in. You guys are our best team, let's go get 'em."

We all shout Ura.

COMMANDER: "Alright, HP get on that Minigun."

I push the door of the chopper out, then it slides backwards. HP goes over to it, and grabs the minigun. We come into our first objective, a car park. Our pilot fly's just behind the two large buildings that seperate us and our path to the objective, the pilot then swerves right and allows HP to hit the unsuspecting Chinese forces. HP spools his gun up and sarts firing at the panicking soldiers on the ground, putting most of them down. I drop a rope just next to him, I then shout at the others to slide down it, Eragon puts his MG4 over his shoulder and slides down the rope, followed by Raine, then Brad. I go after them, by the time we were all down, HP had finished most of the bad guys atop the car park, and was making his way down the rope. Our next objective, clear a path thorugh the downstairs area for our tanks and infantry to move up. We run behind cover, as the helo flys off.

PILOT: "Good luck Alpha squad."

I consider the message through my radio.

WILL: "Machine gun up there!"

I look up for a moment, then quickly put my head back down as a 50. caliber round barely misses my head.

HARRY: "Alright Brad, you got spring spec?"

BRAD: "Yes, alright let's do this."

HARRY: "3, 2, 1, GO!"

Brad runs across the way quikcly, and attracts the fire from the machine gun. As Brad gets behind cover, the machinegun keeps firing over is head. I take a deep breath, and pop my head up, and scope in. The gun seems me, I zoom to 14x and pull the trigger, I am thrown back by the mediocre recoil and I see a blood splatter.

HARRY: "Got him! Will now!"

Eragon sets his bipod down next to me and starts spraying his MG4 into the car park, Lewis, HP and I run over to meet up with Brad, Will lifts up his gun and walks over ot us whilst his gun is still firing into the area. As he gets over to us his gun stops firing and he ducks down into cover. I look over the cover and scope in, I keep an eye out for stragglers.

HARRY: "It's clear, let's move."

I look at the others. They stack up behind me.

HARRY: "You take point Lewis."

Lewis goes forward, with his SCAR at the ready.

Now the Siege begins.


	2. The Siege of Shanghai

Lewis takes point, he moves forward. The others follow him close behind. I sit back and scout for any curious heads to fire at. I put the rifle down next to me and grab the radio on my chest, I press and hold the button and tune the channel to the commander.

"Sir, we are advancing on Alpha objective. I will radio in when the objective is cleared of hostiles."

COMMANDER: "Okay Major. Keep up the pressure."

"Will do."

I put the radio back into the slot on my chest. I then look back up. My squad had crouched next to the corner and were waiting for me to give the thumbs up to move out. I look again to check for peeking hostiles. I see no movement and come out of my cover. I start to move up to the corner where the others were.

"Radio check."

BRAD: "I'm up."

LEWI: "I'm up."

ERAGON: "I'm up."

HP: "I'm fucked up, but I'm up."

I stand up and peek my rifle around the corner.

"It's clear guys, let's move."

I clear around the corner and take out my Glock. I needed some close range power.

We continue to move up. We split into two. Me, Brad and Lewi take the stares to the top part of the car park, whilst Eragon and HP go around to get to the back of the car park. We all had silenced secondary's, so the enemy won't know what hit them. I move up the stairs and stop near the top so my head didn't poke out. I watch as HP and Eragon round the back. As soon as I lose sight of them, I pop my head up and look directly into the room. It's empty of hostiles. I move forward with my Glock stuck out in front of me. My two squad members closely behind me. I get to the glass door and push it open swiftly but silently. I let the others through first before coming in and leaving the door open.

"Brad, take point."

Brad lifts his Desert Eagle to eye level and crouch walks up the stairs, with Lewi and I closely behind him. Brad gets to the top of the stairs.

"Three contacts, armed with AR's."

I get next to him.

"Alright, you two left and right. I've got the middle one."

I pull the Karambit knife from my pocket and spin it in my fingers as I silently creep up to my target. The other two had their knives out too. As soon as I am behind the guy I cover his mouth with my left hand, pull him into my chest and drive the knife below his right collar bone, I then rip upwards through to his shoulder, cutting the capillary and ripping his dog tags from his neck. I keep my hand on his mouth till his eyes that were staring at me, roll into the back of his head. I rip the knife from his shoulder, pulling the dog tags with it. I let go of the body and it flops down to the floor. The other two had used their Weaver knives to take the Chinese's tags. I wipe the blood from my knife. We hear shouting for a moment, then gunfire below us. The top was clear, they must all be downstairs. I then heard Eragon shouting for HP to get to cover, as his MG4 tears rounds through the Chinese.

"Alright, you two, take the stairs we saw to get to the lower level. I'll go on the other side, we'll surround them."

LEWI: "Got it."

I watch as the others run, holstering their sidearms and bringing their primaries out. I run towards the other side, I holster my Glock and grab one of the Chinese QBZ-95-1's as I run past it. I pull the bolt back and look into the chamber, the mag was full, I let go of the bolt and grab the gun with both hands. I run downstairs then turn left and run down more stairs. Now on the lower level. I heard the shots from Eragon's MG4 stop, and lots of shouts from Chinese soldiers. I quickly rush left and through a hallway, then right towards a doorway. I stop just before it and peek around. I see about 10 plus Chinese foot mobiles slowly advancing on Eragon and HP's cover. They were in a shithole. I look towards Brad and Lewi across the way. Brad had his SMAW out and was looking at me for clearance of when to fire. I put my three fingers up and count down to one.

3.

2.

1.

I put my finger on the trigger as Brad fires a SMAW rocket at the infantry, blowing all of them to pieces. I rush out the doorway and look right, I see two more foot mobiles. I aim down the 3.4x zoom scope and pop them both before they had time to react to what just happened. We hold our positions for a moment. To check for hostiles.

"It's clear guys!"

ERAGON: "Phew, thanks for the support there."

"I'm going to contact the commander."

LEWI: "Alright, make it quick."

I pull the radio form the slot on my chest and speak into it.

"Sir, Alpha is clear for the support to come in."

COMMANDER: "Roger Major, a Venom is inbound with ten Assault and Engineer troops. They are waiting for a flare, pop it in any appropriate place. Standby."

"Roger, alright guys, hustle up."

The squad look at me.

"We got a friendly Venom with ten foot mobiles coming in for support. We have to escort them to Bravo objective which is located under ground."

ERAGON: "Roger, let's move."

We exit out the north end of the car park and turn left, we walk towards a road and setup there. I strike a red flare and toss it. It burns brighter. A few moments later we see the helo coming in. I wave my arms and they hover a little in front of us.

ERAGON: "HOLY SHIT! TANK!"

I turn around and look behind us at a Type-99 tank with its barrel aimed right at the helo. It fires a round and it hits the Venom's tail as the troops were about to rope down. As it goes down behind us I scream to run.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

I run forwards back towards where we came, my squad following us close behind the tank fires another shot at the helo, making it explode into a massive fireball. We get to cover in time, before another shot narrowly misses Eragon, who was last to get around.

"Don't stop! Keep going!"

I carry on running, I turn left towards Bravo. I see a turn off just left between two buildings. I go down it and into an entrance to the building closer to Bravo. I wait ofr everyone to get in.

"Alright, Brad get that SMAW reloaded. We gotta take down that tank."

BRAD: "On it."

Brad loads the fresh rocket into his SMAW launcher.

"Weak points on that type of tank?"

BRAD: "The back end, dead in the centre. That will disable movement. Then one more round to get through to the fuel tank."

"Alright, let's move."

We exit out the other side of the building. We are just behind the tank. It was looking right at the wreckage. Scanning for survivors.

Brad lines up for a shot.

BRAD: "Alright, Harry, take one of the spare rockets on my back. Eragon get ready to take out this round. You can load the next round for me Harry."

Eragon and I go next to Brad. Whilst HP and Lewi get clear of the blast radius.

I tap Brad on the shoulder and cover my ears. Brad immediately fires the SMAW, hitting it directly in the centre of the tanks engine bay. It becomes disabled. Eragon immediately rotates and pulls out the rocket, I snap in the next rocket and Brad flicks the automatic safety to fire. He takes the next shot as the tank's main cannon is turning around. it explodes in a huge fireball sending shrapnel everywhere. One piece of flying metal hits Brad. Impaling him. He drops next to me, dead.

"Well shit. HP! Do your thing."

HP comes up to us and pulls his defibrillators out from his backpack. He charges them up and shocks Brad's chest. He opens his eyes and shivers.

"Okay, c'mon Brad. We still got our objective to do."

BRAD: "Where's my SMAW?"

I look down to the ground. I pick up the SMAW and hand it to him as he stands up.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Quick author's note, my friend Lewis will be collaborating this story with me, and the next chapter is to be written by him. (Yes, the Lewis from this story.)**


	3. Home Time

By now our situation at the Alpha objective was deteriorating; Bradley was wounded, our reinforcements had been decimated and Major-General Stenson was starting to lose his mind to the shell-shock of the ruthless ambush by the T-99. We all saw it, our reinforcements jump from the careering UH-1Y Venom down to their deaths. There was nothing we could have done to prevent the T-99 from shooting out the Venom, we had our revenge when Brad and Eragon avenged our dead comrades with a brutal double-rocket to the T-99's fuel tanks, I watched as the whole of the multi-storey car park burned down from the wreckage of the helicopter.

"Okay guys! We're done here!" Harry said, reloading his GOL.

"I could've figured!" Laughed Eragon.

"So where do we go now?" Asked HP.

Before anything else could be said, A US MRAP pulled up beside us, the heavily armoured rear doors opening. An assault jumped out of the open doors, his boots meeting the war-torn tarmac of the road.

"Need a ride?" He yelled.

I walked up the MRAP, tightening the sling on my SCAR-H, strapping it to my chest. I looked at the assault.

"We'll take that offer." I said. Clambering into the MRAP.

Harry climbed in, struggling past me and into the passenger seat in the front. Eragon and HP jumped in and sat next to eachother opposite me. Brad struggled in, clutching his wound, followed by the assault, who then sat at the controls of the deadly remote-operated .50 Cal atop the MRAP. I pulled the doors shut. The engine of the MRAP roared as it powered us along the road. I watched as we sped away from the burning Alpha objective and then manoeuvred through the labyrinth of abandoned cars and building rubble along the roads.

"Thanks for the ride. Any idea where we're going?" I said to the assault.

"You're welcome. We are heading for objective Charlie. That big ass skyscraper." He said, not taking an eye off the control panel for the MG.

I said nothing else, everyone checked their weaponry, checking the chambers and the magazines. We all had plenty of ammo, we hadn't fired much.

The trip in the MRAP was quick, we were only sat in there for two minutes.

"We're here!" shouted Harry.

Inevitably, bullets started flying into the MRAP, the metal pings leaving us nervous. The .50 Cal on top of our MRAP hurt our ears with it's metallic cracks as it fired it's deadly rounds on the assault's demand. We were about to walk out those rear doors into a heated urban battle zone.

I peered out of the small side window. We were stopped in the main road in the forecourt of the massive skyscraper. I could see flashes of gunfire within the foyer. Squads of US soldiers ran around frantically from one piece of cover to the next, returning fire. Tracers of all colours zipped everywhere, dust flew up from the roads and walls and sparks erupted from our MRAP as bullets collided with everything. Some of our US soldiers lay dead in the open areas.

I continued to watch out of the window as I assessed the battlefield. There were concrete walls we could take cover behind. Civilian car wrecks littered the roads, offering yet more cover, there was a little open space in between the two roads. There were tall concrete blockers and military supply crates within that space; we could set up in various places, supporting our fellow soldiers with heavy suppressive fire.

"Okay guys! Follow me!" I screamed over the noise.

I kicked the rear doors open, I jumped out into the main road, the rest of my squad mates jumped out behind me, ready for combat. Bullets screeched over our helmets as we dived behind the nearest car wreck. I quickly aimed my SCAR-H at the foyer as I peeked over the bonnet. I could see two Chinese targets opening fire on another US squad, who the Chinese soldiers had pinned with their SAR-21's.

I didn't spare a second, I pulled the trigger, sending merciless 7.62's soaring from the barrel of my SCAR-H directly towards the two Chinese soldiers. My quick, precise shots hit both targets in the kill zones. They collapsed slowly on to the cold, hard pavement, both dead. The US squad they had suppressed jumped up from cover and opened fire on the foyer.

"Thanks!" I heard through my radio.

By now it was safer to move up, I left the cover of the car wreck and moved tactically to the concrete blockers, then the wall bordering the road closest to the skyscraper. Another US squad was beside me. The three of them utilizing suppressing fire at the Chinese soldiers in the foyer. Harry set down next to me as I swiftly reloaded my SCAR-H, throwing the empty magazine into the mud.

Whilst I was reloading, a squad of Chinese soldiers attempted to counterattack us, they sprinted from the foyer towards the wreck of a US M1 Abrams, trying to reach cover and assume an offensive position. They didn't reach. Harry almost instantly shot one of the doomed soldiers through the neck, leaving him slowly dying on the floor, the other Chinese soldiers were mown down ruthlessly by the numerous US squads around us.

"Nice shooting!" I shouted.

It was time to move again, the Chinese fire had thinned down and the other US squads were edging closer to the entrance of the skyscraper. I and Harry vaulted the concrete wall and ran across the narrow road in front, taking cover behind the wreck of the M1 Abrams.

"Brad! We need some explosive ordinance on the Chinese!" Harry yelled through the radio.

Just a few seconds after, a rocket soared past us and into the foyer, the explosion ripping apart our ears. The sounds of concrete, glass and metal hitting the ground followed. The gunfire had stopped, leaving us with an eerie silence. The other US squads left their position and cautiously moved up on the foyer, I left the cover of the Abrams and advanced with them; we reached the entrance with no further resistance. Brad, HP and Eragon regrouped with me and Harry.

"Okay. Keep your heads on a swivel!" I said to the squad before running into the lobby with the other soldiers.

The burning lobby was littered with Chinese corpses, annihilated by Brad's SMAW. Furniture lay everywhere and the walls of the lobby were blown apart. I took point and advanced towards the elevators. The other US squads went their own ways as they checked all over the lobby. It was extremely quiet, our heavy footsteps being the only sound to break the silence.

I walked up to one of the elevators and pressed the button, the wait for the elevator was short, but petrifying. However, when the doors opened, we weren't expecting for there to be a Chinese Special Operations soldier to be standing there, ready to reap hell with his Hawk 12G Shotgun.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, jumping back.

I thought I was dead at that point, but before the Chinese Spec Ops soldier could even aim, he was riddled with a barrage of hot lead from Eragon's MG4. His blood splattered all over the inside of the lift as he was violently thrown into the door by the sheer power of Eragon's MG4. My ears rang from the roars of CQB gunfire. I was shaking as I struggled back up.

"You alright?" Asked Harry.

"I'm fine!" I answered.

"He just got fucked up!" Laughed Brad.

"Let's go up to the top then!" Said Harry.

We all went into the elevator, kicking the dead corpse out. The doors closed and the elevator headed up to the top floor. We all reloaded our deadly works of weaponry and readied ourselves for some intense CQB.

After a few agonizing seconds, the doors finally came open. Our elevator was filled with a world of noise. Pops and cracks of gunfire hit our ears.

"GO! GO! GO!" I growled.

I did a dolphin dive on to the hard wood floor in front of the elevator, an unlucky Chinese soldier was running down the corridor towards me, he had no time to react as I opened fire with my SCAR-H. I filled him with lead mercilessly and he tumbled down to the floor. I jumped back up and ran down the corridor with Harry and Eragon. Another Chinese soldier blind fired at us with his pistol behind one of the walls at the end of the corridor, his bullets missed my leg by inches and popped in my ears as it flew past. Harry dived behind a fallen shelf and Eragon retreated to the elevator.

The enemy had stopped blind firing. I only had a few seconds to take him out. Instead of running around the wall, I decided to blow it apart instead. I frantically loaded a 40MM grenade into my M320, mounted on the under barrel rail of my SCAR-H. I fired the grenade at the wall, it's small yet powerful explosion tearing the wall to pieces and throwing shrapnel in all directions. The Chinese soldier was thrown unforgivingly into the corridor by the explosion. He lay there, dead.

We had now cleared our side of the skyscraper, but now we had a bigger issue.

Shaking violently, the floor beneath us began to slowly tip forwards; the skyscraper was collapsing.

"GET OUT NOW!" Shouted Eragon, jumping out of one of the windows.

I dived out of one of the windows instantaneously. I watched as Brad, Harry and HP all jumped out shortly after. I pulled the cord on my parachute and started slowly descending back down into the streets of Shanghai.

The skyscraper jolted forwards again, then, within seconds, collapsed into the water in front of it, shrouds of concrete dust rose up into the air and pieces of the skyscraper fell all over the place. A massive concrete crack echoed through the streets, sirens went off in the background. The siege of Shanghai was over. It was time to go home.


End file.
